Moon: Alola's Pariah
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Moon was the Champion of Alola, traversing Kanto with Lillie and battling Team Rocket. But, how did Moon get to this point? What happened in Alola that made her how she is? What sort of horrors crafted her into such a powerful beast with a team to match? Alola seems like such a paradise on the surface, but lurking beneath that surface is a great evil just waiting to reappear.
1. Beginnings

Chapter One: Beginnings

In the darkness of the basement, she stole into the lab. It was completely against any sort of protocol previously set up, but she just had to do this. She couldn't just sit back and watch what was happening to her. She looked at the table to see a single Moéball sitting on it. She grabbed this, opening it so that its contents shot out onto the ground in front of her. She heard the door open and ducked behind a table to hide. She had to stay hidden. She covered her mouth with both hands.

"Sweetie, if you will run, you must be more careful," A voice said. She gasped. She knew the one who spoke… she had to answer… she was given up.

"Please… let me go," She whispered as the sound of heels clacking on the floor alerted her to the presence of the woman in question. She looked up to see her smiling down at her.

"This will help you more," The woman smiled, handing her a bag that was to be slung over her shoulder. "Now, go. It will not be long before your treachery is discovered."

She nodded, taking the bag and giving her a hug before she took the contents of the Moéball and ran. Unfortunately for her, a guard saw her and hit the alarm button.

She ran as fast as she could, feeling her lungs beginning to burn. The trees around her became a blur as she kept running. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she knew she couldn't. She just had to keep going. She was counting on her.

Sweat nearly bathed her, causing her long blonde hair to stick to her face and her clothes to become wet. She knew she had to keep going though. It wasn't just her own safety on the line right now.

The bag she had attached to her shoulder was shaking a little, the zipper becoming unzipped.

"Stay inside," She whispered harshly toward it. "It's not safe."

Her momentum was immediately stopped by a net being cast over her and dropping her to the ground.

"No!" She cried, struggling to get to a standing position. Her back was stepped on by one of a set of high heels that ground into her spine.

"You foolish, worthless piece of shit," The feminine voice said as more weight was put into her back. "Did you honestly think you could escape us for long? I told you once that I had eyes everywhere. You must think far too much of yourself to expect to be able to escape us, especially me. I'll have to deal with you far more harshly this time."

Tears escaped her eyes as she glanced at her bag. It wasn't for her that she cried. A pair of eyes looked at her from the bag as the glint of tears appeared under them.

"Run," She whispered as the shoe dug further into her spine.

"Shut up!" The woman commanded her. "Escape is impossible now. I shall have to make sure you don't leave that room ever."

She reached once for the bag, just to give the one inside the command to run, before the zipper came undone and a glowing light emitted from it.

"Instant Transmission!" A small voice shouted before the bag and the owner of said bag disappeared from view.

"Damn them!" The aggressive woman exclaimed, stamping her foot. "Find her NOW! I will get that Moémon!"

_Elsewhere_

The ten year old crept like a cat through the house to the other side. Her feline tail swished back and forth behind her as she slinked towards her target. Her white, brown-tipped feline ears twitched as her brown eyes focused like a laser on their target. Despite being dressed in white pajamas with cats on them, she was still a truly formidable force. Her bare feet and hands plodded softly on the carpet as she crawled almost silently. One tooth poked out of the side of her mouth, almost as if to show some demonic power bubbling beneath the surface of her young appearance. She paused once to sweep her white bangs out of her face to allow her better vision. She had the advantage so far.

She grinned wide as she crept up to the counter it sat upon, completely and totally unaware of her presence. Getting into a pouncing position, she wiggled her rear and leapt up with a yell. Her claws extended as she reached for her target… only to be caught mid-jump by two gentle, yet strong arms.

"Nice try, little miss," The owner of the voice said with a laugh. "I told you no more cookies until after dinner. You'll spoil yourself and it isn't even lunchtime."

"My prey must not escape!" The feline girl exclaimed, waving her claws around to try to catch her aggressor so as to escape.

"Calm down or I'll make you wear mittens again," The voice said as she held the feline girl close. "You know cookies are for dessert, not just a snack whenever you feel like it."

"My prey will escape though!" The feline exclaimed once again.

"Persia, I won't tell you again," The woman holding her said. "Calm down and stop trying to get the cookies or I will force you to wear mittens in the house."

"They ruin my traction with their stupid fuzziness," The feline, Persia, said with a pout. "Who wears mittens in this weather anyway?"

"You if you don't stay out of the cookies," The woman laughed as she turned Persia to face her, planting a kiss on the feline's nose. "Now, I need you to go wake up your sister. She's sleeping in quite late today."

"Okay," Persia said.

"And, I want you to take off your pajamas after you do that," The woman said. "You'll ruin them like the last pair."

"That was Randy's fault," Persia pouted. "I didn't know she could use Hyper Fang."

"Randy is gone now," The woman sighed sadly. "But, you are correct. But, right now, I need you to go wake your sister up. A professor friend of mine wanted to talk to her."

"How come she gets to go out by herself and I don't?" Persia asked.

"She's sixteen, you're ten," The woman chuckled. "Now go wake her up please. I might just find a cookie for you if you do."

"Cookie?!" Persia's eyes lit up as she struggled to get out of the woman's grip and scampered down the hallway. She made of ruckus as she did, any semblance of stealth she'd exhibited gone for now.

She reached the door at the end of the hall, opening it with stealth. She peeked into the room to see the sparsity of the room. She saw the still packed boxes and the clutter that was unpacked. On the bed slept the occupant of the room. Persia tilted her head. She was supposed to have unpacked.

"Target acquired," Persian said, slinking over to the bed with quietness renewed. She raised the top of her head over the side, her ears twitching once to catch movement.

"Target is sleeping soundly." She whispered to no one in particular as she carried out her mission. "Assessing situation."

She peeked over the side of the bed to observe the sleeping occupant of the bed. Said occupant was sprawled over the bed in a haphazard manner almost equivalent to the way the room was laid out. She was wearing shorts and a sleeping shirt, which was moved up with her insane sleeping position, revealing her pale, milky white abdomen. It wasn't overly bulky, but it certainly was one of someone who was in shape. Her blue hair went down to her shoulders, some of her bangs covering her face as she snored away.

"Possible options for strike," Persia said, stroking her chin in deep thought. "Abdominal approach?"

She glanced at the sleeping blunette's stomach, imagining leaping on it to attack with her special attack: "The Raspberry". She leaned in close, but jumped back and her tail and hair bristled as she saw movement.

Seeing nothing else had happened, she got closer, leaping onto the occupant's stomach and giving her a taste of her 'special attack'. It did nothing, the feline girl crossing her arms and legs, sitting on the sleeper's stomach. She narrowed her eyes in thought, trying to think of another new strategy.

"Abdominal approach negative." She whispered, glancing up and looking at the sleeping teenager. "Facial approach?"

She unsheathed the claws on her left hand, looking down at the sleeping teenager once again. She raised her hand, bringing it down to slash at the face of the blunette. She claws drew blood, causing her to sit up with a jolt.

"Mission success!" Persia raised her hands in the air as the blunette's blue eyed gaze focused on her. She immediately paled, laughing nervously as she saw the glare in the teenager's eyes.

"Uh… request for… backup?" Persia asked, gulping as she backed up and off of her sister's body.

_Later_

"And stay there," The blunette said, the sniffling Persia leashed to the desk in her room, winter mittens over her hands and a frown on her face.

"Ah, Moon, you've awoken," Moon and Persia's mother said, entering the room. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. I sent Persia in to wake you…"

At this, their mother laughed at the sight of Moon's still bleeding face. She took a damp cloth and wiped her face. She then picked Persia up, unclipping the leash and removing the mittens since Persia was always completely unable to take them off without help due to her claws getting stuck.

"Cookie as reward for successful mission?" Persia asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Their mother, Daisy, laughed.

"Mission success!" Persia put her hands in the air.

"A good success," Daisy said. "Now, Moon, you should eat some breakfast before you head to see Professor Kukui. That way you'll have your strength."

"Alright, mom," Moon said, sitting down at the table. Breakfast was a short ordeal and afterwards Moon stood up to leave. Her mother grabbed her into a hug and held her tight.

"Oh, if only your father could see you now," She kissed her cheek. "He'd be so proud. He always enjoyed hearing about your little adventures with your friends. Even if they weren't appropriate like when you were with Erika."

"We were safe," Moon said. "She knows what she was doing."

"That is illegal in Kanto," Daisy said. "Now, off you get. Tell Professor Kukui I said hello."

"I will," Moon said, walking out.

"She was still in her pajamas," Persia said, tilting her head.

"She'll figure it out eventually," Daisy laughed.

_With Moon_

Moon left the porch, heading in the direction she'd been instructed to go to find the professor's house. Of course all her mother had told her was that it was straight, but that was enough for her.

She walked a little ways until she saw the gate that led to the next route. She clambered over this easily, having been a good climber when she was younger.

She walked further into the route, a girl who looked about five waving at her. She had a Slowpoke Moémon, dressed in a pink bikini, sleeping at her feet. Her hair was pink, the girl's having a pink streak to match as her famed pink and yellow tail curled around the girl's legs.

"When trainers make eye contact, a battle begins," She said, pointing at Moon with a huge grin. Moon looked at her quizzically.

"I don't have any Moémon," She said. "I'm not a trainer. I want to be, but not yet."

"Oh," The girl looked saddened. "Well, when you're a trainer, will you battle me?"

"Of course." Moon said with a nod.

"Yay!" The girl jumped up and down with excitement. "I'll cream you!"

"We'll see," Moon said with amusement in her voice.

She continued walking until she saw a little two story house in the middle of the field. Moon looked it up and down, both impressed and slightly disheartened. Her grandfather's lab was huge, but that was Kanto after all.

"Professor?" She called into the lab. "Are… Are you in there?"

"Oh, that's the stuff, Rocky!" A male voice could be heard, moaning in pleasure. "Give me that Rockruff SMASH! My body is ready!"

Moon's eyes widened as she heard that. She knew that in Kanto it wasn't legal for humans and Moémon to be together like that, but she had also heard it was illegal here too. She hoped that she didn't have to deal with a perverted professor. Professor Juniper was enough for her from what her pen pals Rosa and Hilda were saying. Anger burned on her face, but she composed herself. Perhaps it was a loving and consensual relationship...

She leaned up to the door to hear what was going on, curiosity overcoming her immensely. Before she heard anything she knew to be a telltale sign of dirty deeds going on, a shout was heard.

"ROCKRUFF SMASH!" A female voice was heard and a sound of a punch impacting with someone's body as the door and Moon were both thrown back from the force of an adult male body impacting with it. The man landed on top of Moon, causing the blunette's head to hit the ground with a sickening crack. Before the blackness of sleep claimed her once again, she could hear him shout someone's name.

_Later_

Two blue eyes blinked open slowly, the harsh brightness of the room changing into a duller light. She saw a tall shadow standing over her and felt something straddling her. She instantly felt the desire to sit up, but as she made motion to, she felt two hands on her shoulders that pushed her back down. A distorted, wobbly voice spoke to her, but the words were completely missed by the blunette. She looked around as the world slowly began to gain clarity and focus again.

The tall shadow was revealed to be a man in a lab coat who looked down at her. He had tan skin and was completely shirtless. He had black hair and eyes and looked at Moon quizzically.

Moon glanced at her chest to see a pair of breasts that were a little too close for comfort. Attached to them was a person or Moémon, Moon couldn't tell which, who was around shoulder height, but pretty strong for her size.

Her hair was a rocky brown and in two pigtails that looked like tufts of cotton. Her skin also shared the rocky shade, though a bit lighter. She also wore a lab coat and had on a tan colored jumper that was not shy on showing off her assets. She wore a pair of dark brown surgery shoes Moon felt on her legs as the being straddled her chest. Dark brown gloves covered her hands. Around her neck was a scarf that was lighter brown with several rock shaped spots that were a darker brown.

"Are you guys angels?" Moon asked, her head still in a bit of a fog from the impact she'd received.

"Well, I think I'd have a bit better looking bod if I was an angel," The male chuckled. "My name is Professor Kukui. The one who's holding you down is Rocky. She's one of my helpers. My human assistant isn't here right now, so you'll have to pardon her. She had some business to attend to with the Kahuna of the island."

"We should do a few blood tests to make sure she's alright," Rocky said. "I'll get the needles and gauze."

"Rocky, we don't need to do any of that," Kukui said. "Don't frighten the poor girl. She's new here after all."

"Exactly why we should do it," Rocky said. "She'll never see it coming."

"Rocky, don't scare her," Kukui said. "You know how the last person who came here was."

"She's different," Rocky said.

"Moon, I think you'd enjoy my human assistant," Kukui said. "She's loads of fun."

"Yeah," Rocky said, grabbing Moon's shirt by the collar and yanking Moon to a sitting position. "But, if you ever make her so much as sniffle, I'll break your damn spine."

"G-Got it," Moon gulped, this particular person being very intimidating.

"Rocky, it's alright," Kukui said. "Moon's not a bad person. She's alright."

"Y-Yeah," Moon nervously said. "So, uh, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, your mom and I go way back," Kukui said. "In fact, I even asked her out before your old man, but she had eyes for only him. Doesn't matter, I moved on."

"So, uh, my mom said you wanted to see me?" Moon asked.

"Oh, right," Professor Kukui said. "I have a bit of a job for you, if you're interested."

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"Well, there's this thing I need you to do," Kukui said. "Your mom asked me if I would give you a fun job to do while you're in Alola and I thought of just the one."

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"I want you to become a pharmacist," Professor Kukui said.

"But, the only drugs I ever did were Oran and Sitrus Berries," Moon said, immediately biting her lip at that. "Uh, I mean… I know of people doing those."

"Moon, relax," Professor Kukui said. "I know someone here who does that stuff too."

"R…Really?" Moon asked.

"Yes and she's just as subtle as you about it," Rocky rolled her eyes. "Girl's a bit of a troublemaker. Damn good cook though."

"Uh, wait," Moon began. "You said your human assistant wasn't here right now. So, does that make Rocky a Moémon?"

"Bingo," Kukui said. "You've caught on splendidly. She's a Rockruff. I'm sure you don't have any in Kanto. She's a Rock type."

"Cool," Moon nodded. "I've only met Geodude and Onix lines for Rock Types. She kinda reminds me of a dog."

"Hey, I resent that, you little shit!" Rocky shook Moon by the collar.

"Rocky, calm down," Kukui pat her head with a laugh. "I remember when you were just born and you would chase your tail around and run around the lab panting with your cute little tongue hanging out."

"I will poison your food!" Rocky shouted at the professor.

"Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger," Kukui proclaimed loudly. "That's why I specialize in Moémon attacks."

"You're not a Super Saiyan, you idiot!" Rocky shouted, dropping Moon and hopping off of her. "For the last time, you won't become more powerful if you do that."

"Yeah, yeah," Kukui chuckled. "I know. Besides, Burnet accidentally poisoned my food once and I survived."

"Just go get her a Moédex." Rocky sighed, smacking herself in the face.

"Well, she needs a partner Moémon," Kukui said. "She can't exactly go out by herself."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," Moon said, sitting up further only for a headache to stab into her like a spear through her brain. It was loud enough for her to cry out in pain as Rocky turned to her.

"Geez, this one's a bit weak in the head," She said. "I didn't hit you that hard. No wonder I don't evolve."

"I thought you evolved once a mo—" Kukui began before Rocky grabbed him in a headlock.

"You wanna finish that statement?!" She exclaimed, the professor laughing as she released him.

"You guys are weird," Moon muttered as Rocky turned to her.

"The fuck did you say about us?!" She exclaimed, Professor Kukui putting a hand on her head.

"Enough, Rocky," Kukui said. He looked at Moon and chuckled.

"Rocky here is a special type of Rockruff," He said. "Rockruff have three different evolutions and she can become any one of them. She's capable of reverting the transformation as well, so it's pretty cool. Unfortunately, her more extreme personality traits get amplified when she evolves, so it's a bit of a problem sometimes."

"Uh, cool," Moon said. "But… about that partner Moémon."

"Oh, don't worry," Kukui said. "It's simply because it would be a bit odd for a Moémon to just walk around, wouldn't it?"

"Especially in her pajamas," Rocky said.

"W-Wait, you know I'm a Moémon?" Moon asked, her eyes widening. "And… wait… I'm still in my pajamas?!"

"Yeah, and what cute little duck underwear you have," Rocky snickered, gaining a look like a wolf.

"Rocky, stop," Kukui said as Moon turned beet red and pulled her short hair in front of her face. "But, yes, I know you're a Moémon. Your secret's safe with me, Moon. The only people who would be able to tell would be the Kahunas and they'd keep it secret too. Your partner Moémon will help you. I know this a new place and it's a lot scarier than Kanto can be so I want to keep you at least a little safer. So, I have the perfect partner Moémon for you."

"I… I guess," Moon sighed. "Where is she?"

"She's probably downstairs working on a report," Kukui said. "I'll get her."

Moon sat up further on the couch, watching as the shirtless professor walked down the stairs into the deeper parts of his laboratory. After about five minutes, he returned with another being.

This being was dressed in a lab coat just like Rocky and had on a yellow dress that went down to her knees. She wore boots that resembled a mix of rain boots and work boots and reached the top half of her shins. Under them were long socks that she had folded over and bore lightning bolts on them. Topping off the dress was a black collar that she had folded down as well as a black bow tied around it. Sticking out of the back was a small black tail about a foot in length that was shaped like a lightning bolt. Small sparks danced off of it and it looked like it could power a small generator. Her hair was the color of electricity and reached her shoulders. It looked as if she had touched an electric current for too long and her hair was standing on end. Two yellow, diamond shaped ears with black tips poked out from her hair, sparks making a line between them in short spurts. Blue eyes stared at Moon from under her hair that seemed to hide the eyes.

"This is Mikado," Professor Kukui said. "Say hi, Mikado."

"Call me Sparky, chief," The Moémon gave a salute as she tossed her lab coat behind her. "You're my new charge, huh? Well, we're gonna have fun."

"I'm Moon," Moon shakily stood to realize that this Moémon only came up to her waist. She looked down in some surprise.

"You're a bit short," Moon said. "Are you an adult?"

"I'll get bigger when I evolve," Mikado, Sparky, grinned, holding out her hand. "Put 'er there, chief."

Moon took the hand, only for a static to dance across her body. Her limbs and body felt numb as she fell to the ground, her limbs unresponsive.

"Mikado…" Kukui said, pulling a small yellow vial from his lab coat and spraying it onto Moon. Moon felt herself return to normal and stood up.

"Sorry, I guess I haven't gotten the hang of electricity yet," Sparky said. "You know how it is."

"Yes, yes, your Static ability isn't exactly handled yet," Kukui said. "Well, do try to keep it under control."

"You got it, boss," Sparky said. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I need to give Moon a Moédex so that I can get it to utilize its features," Kukui said. "I'm expecting a package that will help out with it, but it will be a while."

"That Geolocator thingy?" Sparky asked.

"Yes," Kukui said. "How'd you know?"

"I work here," Sparky grinned. "Well, Moon, let's see the big wide world."

"Okay," Moon nodded as she walked out with Sparky right behind her.

"Wait, Moon!" Kukui called. "You forgot your Moédex!"

"Oh, right," Moon laughed nervously, coming into the room. "I, uh, forgot."

"You did," Kukui chuckled, handing her the device. Moon looked at the small, folding computer. It booted up and she entered the relevant information to access herself. She shrugged as she walked out, this time prepared.

"Do you know how to catch Moémon?" Sparky asked Moon as they walked towards the entrance to the route.

"Not really," Moon said. "I mean, I know the basics, but I've never caught any myself."

"Guess it'd be pretty hypocritical of ya, wouldn't it?" Sparky asked.

"Well, more like it'd be kinda wrong," Moon said. "I mean, what would I do with a captured Moémon?"

"Train?" Sparky asked. "I mean, you seem kinda tough,"

"I've never gotten into a fight where there were stakes," Moon said. "So, I guess it'll be a new experience for both of us huh?"

"Nah," Sparky said. "I train with the prof all the time."

"Is that training?" Moon asked.

"Yep," Sparky grinned. "I'm one tough customer."

"That's great," Moon grinned. "We'll be able to take on a lot of people."

"Bingo, chief," Sparky said as they approached the same girl from earlier.

"Looks like I got a Moémon now," Moon said. "Let's see how your Moémon battles."

"Yay!" The girl jumped up and down, cheering as she shook the shoulder of her Slowpoke Moémon. "Get up, Pokey! There's someone here to battle."

"Can't we just wait for Shelley to come back?" The Slowpoke Moémon yawned, glancing up at her trainer.

"Mommy said Shelley's a little weird," The girl said.

"I like her," Pokey said.

"Pokey, please fight," The girl said. "I'll buy you some malasadas."

"Alright," Pokey yawned, standing up very slowly, the little girl only coming up to her midriff. Sparky and Moon looked at each other.

"Sparky, use Thundershock," Moon said.

"How'd you know that was my signature move?" Sparky asked, crossing her arms. "Rocky told you, didn't she?!"

"Pikachu and their lines are very common in Viridian Forest back in Kanto," Moon said. "They knew Thundershock."

"Oh yeah," Sparky chuckled. "Well, I'll win this!"

Sparky held her breath, charging up her electricity as she began her attack with a strong jolt bouncing around her cheeks. She thrust her arms forward at Pokey, the electricity shooting right into her. Pokey didn't react much, cringing as she felt it enter her. But, for the most part, she seemed okay."

"Pokey, are you okay?!" The girl grabbed onto Pokey's waist, holding her. "Please don't get hurt!"

"I'm alright, kid," Pokey smiled. "I just need a nap is all."

"You always say that when you're too hurt to keep going." The girl said. "Even when you seem fine, that's your answer. I know you took more damage than it looks. But, you'll have to sleep. Don't get hurt. Please."

Moon and Sparky looked at each other, unsure of how to continue this battle.

"Hey, it's alright," Moon put a hand on the girl's shoulder, giving her a smile. "She's a tough girl, but she much rather prefers a nap and a good book. Maybe you're not cut out for it. But, if you are, you have to train carefully. Try your best, but don't push too hard, alright?"

"Okay!" The girl said, her eyes practically sparkling with the advice Moon gave her. "Thanks, pajama lady! My name's Jenny!"

"Uh, you're welcome," Moon said, coughing as she stood and walked away. "I'll be back and we can see how strong you've gotten."

"Okay!" Jenny waved as Moon left the route with Sparky, the two heading back to Moon's house.

"You're gonna change out of your pajamas, aren't you?" Sparky asked with a grin.

"You gonna stop pointing out the obvious?" Moon said with her face flushing slightly. "I didn't mean to."

"Well, let's hope you don't get too bad with it," Sparky said. "Unfortunately, you only have one house to change in."

"I know, I know," Moon said. "But, let's focus more on getting me my clothes and less on the fact I didn't wear them in the first place."

"Well, it's a little too late for that," Sparky grinned. "How's about we get you something nice at a boutique later on?"

"Uh, I dunno," Moon said.

"I do," Sparky grinned wider. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"You see this as some sort of science project, don't you?" Moon asked.

"Maybe," Sparky said as Moon opened the door to the house.

"Oh, Moon, you're back!" Daisy pulled her into a hug. "And who's your little friend? Playing with wild Moémon already, are we?"

"I am not wild," Sparky said. "I am a sophisticated scientist."

"Who barely comes past my waist," Moon said as Daisy stifled a laugh.

"I said I'd get bigger in my evolved forme!" Sparky said. "I promise you! I'll be taller than you, I swear!"

"Hey, I never said I didn't believe you," Moon said. "I just didn't acknowledge it until I see the evidence."

"I'll show you evidence!" Sparky said, touching Moon and giving her a small shock.

"Ow!" Moon exclaimed. "What does that prove?!"

"That I am superior!" Sparky grinned. "Bow before me, mortal!"

"How about you two sit down to dinner?" Daisy suggested. "I'm sure Moon here wants some after having been unconscious for a while."

"Oh, you found out about that," Moon coughed.

"Considering Kukui called me in a bit of an apologetic mood, yes," Daisy said. "That man always was one for being a bit too rough. But, he's a nice guy."

"Aww, thanks, Daisy," Kukui barged in the house.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Daisy raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the oven.

"People actually do that in other regions?" Kukui asked, putting a hand to his mouth. "Nah I'm just kiddin'. You oughta know by now that Alolans just enter. No rhyme or reason to it, they just enter. Everyone's cool with it… except a couple, but they don't talk to me anymore."

"Well, as long as you're here, why not stay for dinner?" Daisy asked him.

"Well, I suppose I could," Kukui said. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Daisy."

"Surprise Scratch Attack!" Persia landed on Kukui her claws digging a little into his shoulder.

"Persia Felinius Oak!" Daisy said. "What have I told you about attacking guests?"

"It's alright," Kukui chuckled. "I work with Moémon that have sharper claws than that."

"It's still not a good habit," Daisy said. "She needs to grow out of it."

"And she will," Kukui chuckled. "But, at her own pace. She's still young. That's the best time for Moémon that live with people to learn and grow."

"So, Kukui," Daisy changed the subject. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to formally invite you guys to the festival in Iki Town tomorrow night," Kukui said. "As well as to take Moon to meet the Kahuna. He's heard a lot about you and he wants to meet you."

"Well, I guess I'd like to meet him," Moon said. "He's not scary, is he?"

"Only to a plate of pineapple slices," Kukui chuckled. "He's a formidable battler, though, so you could learn from him should you ever decide to do so."

"Cool," Moon said.

"So, Sparky, how's Moon been?" Kukui asked.

"We just left your lab thirty minutes ago," Sparky said. "We just got here right before you did."

"Oh yeah," Kukui chuckled. "Well, you take good care of her, alright? She's pretty special."

"Well, I can take care of myself too," Moon said. "It'll be a mutual taking care of."

"I think you're alright," Kukui said. "But, this is a very foreign place to you and some of it can be quite intimidating to one who hasn't been here."

"I think Moon will do great," Daisy said. "I'll send her out with you in a bit. I want to get her some stuff to go in first."

"Sounds like a good idea," Kukui nodded. "I'm gonna wait here while you do that, alright?"

"Do whatever you want," Daisy nodded. "I'll finish up in just a second."

Daisy went into Moon's room and gathered up a few things as well as a change of clothes. Walking out, she handed Moon the bag.

"Now go change out of your pajamas and you can go with Professor Kukui," She pat Moon on the head.

"Thanks, mom," Moon said, chuckling nervously as she ran into her room to change.

She came out of the room dressed in a watery blue shirt that was quite baggy as well as a pair of blue jeans.

"Man, you gotta fix that shirt," Sparky said, walking over and tying a knot in it to show off part of Moon's midriff. "That way you'll look like a person who belongs here a little more."

"Because my mannerisms don't give that away already," Moon said.

"Well, let's just get going so that we can get to Iki Town quick," Professor Kukui said. "It's not a super short walk and we may need to stay the night."

"Sounds good to me," Moon said.

"I'll come up for the festival, but I need to get unpacked first," Daisy said. "After that, though, I'll be right up."

"See ya there, Daisy," Kukui said, waving with two fingers as he left the house with Moon.

He started walking down Route 1, keeping a good pace. Moon and Sparky followed him, making sure to keep up with him.

"This tall grass is where wild Moémon pop out sometimes," Sparky said.

"At least that's the same," Moon said. "I was wondering if anything would be similar enough to compare it to Kanto."

"Well, just make sure you are careful," Sparky said. "Never know when a particularly strong Moémon'll come out of the grass. Obviously, the trainers aren't supposed to be doing the fighting, but I don't really care because you're one who could help defend herself."

"I know a little bit of fighting," Moon said. "Not much, though, so I guess we'll see when it comes down to it."

"Well, there shouldn't be anything too dangerous on this route," Sparky said. "It's mostly Grubbin Moémon, Pichu like me, and Buneary Moémon.

"Buneary Moémon live here?" Moon asked.

"Yeah," Sparky said. "It ain't a typical climate for them, but they do well here."

"I'm sure," Moon said. "They seem to like colder climates like Sinnoh."

"Well, I guess they're a bit of a regional variant," Sparky shrugged. "We have some of those."

"I see," Moon said. "Well, let's see what we can do about some travelling to Iki Town."

"Right," Sparky said. "Now, where the heck is the prof? He couldn't have gotten that far away from us."

"It would seem as if he has," Moon said with a sigh. "I hope we don't get lost."

"We won't get lost," Sparky said. "I can get us there. I'd just rather wait for the prof."

"Understandable," Moon said. "So, how do we go about finding him?"

"Sometimes you just find him," Sparky said. "Well, while we're here, do you know how to catch Moémon?"

"Nope," Moon said. "Never had to learn. My dad caught Moémon and I just played with them."

"Well, it's realllllll simple," Sparky said with a shrug. "You'll be a pro in no time."

"Are you sure?" Moon asked.

"Yeah," Sparky said. "I mean it. It doesn't take much, but if you feel like taking part in the tournament, you'll need to be able to catch Moémon so you can succeed in fighting."

"Well, what do you think we're gonna find in this field?" Moon asked. "We could maybe benefit from getting an ally to help. I've never done the Gym Challenge from Kanto, but my dad taught me that it's always good not to just rely on one Moémon."

"Good idea," Sparky said. "Just be careful. I may be docile, but the wild ones are a bit intense sometimes."

"Oh, I'd say we're a bit more than intense," A voice said from behind them. They turned around in the grass, but saw nothing. However, the grass was so high it couldn't be hard to hide.

"So, we're not alone," Moon said.

"Of course not," The voice said. "Now, you're mine."

* * *

Who could this mysterious opponent be? I suppose we'll find out next chapter.

So, this was something I'd been contemplating for a bit, but could never figure out when to begin it. I'd wanted to do a story about Moon in Alola, but it was only now I decided to bite the bullet and do it. I hope you enjoy it. If you're unaware, this is the prequel to Moon and Lillie's Kantonian Adventure.


	2. Destiny's Paths Cross

Chapter Two: Destiny's Paths Cross

The two Moémon looked around in the tall grass, trying to find the voice that was trying to communicate with them.

"Where do you suppose it's coming from?" Moon asked.

"Can't tell," Sparky glanced around. "Problem is, the tall grass disorients you. Just be careful. I'll send out a jolt of Electricity to try to find the person."

"I won't move, so try not to hit me," Moon ducked down, trying to peer through the grass. Sparky sent out a jolt of electricity, shooting it forward. However, she was struck from behind, knocked to the ground by a foot. Moon saw her fall, catching her as one struck her in the face.

The two fell backward as Moon tried to keep them steady. They hit the ground as something jumped on them. Sparky was blocking Moon's view and Sparky couldn't see well because of the tall grass.

"Looks like I got two more," The voice said again. "I guess it's my lucky day."

"Move when I say so," Moon whispered. Sparky nodded as Moon scanned the area around her. She found her target, or at least what she thought was her target. "Now!"

Sparky rolled off of her as Moon shot out a Water Gun attack from her hand into the grass. It didn't go very far, but it did manage to surprise the attacker.

"Well, I didn't take you for a Moémon," She said. "I guess I'm even luckier."

"Use some Electricity," Moon said. "See if she's wet."

"On it," Sparky shot a weak Thundershock into the wet grass, the Electricity jolting through as a yelp was heard. Moon leapt toward the yelp, only to be kicked in the face.

"You'll do well not to try anything stupid like that again," The attacker said. The two Moémon got into fighting stances, Sparky's one of guarding her face and Moon's like in a martial arts show she saw once, standing back to back to fight.

"You're not going to beat me so easily," The attacker kicked both of them to the ground again.

"I saw something brown," Moon rubbed her side where she was kicked.

"That narrows it down," Sparky mused. "Now we just need to beat her."

Moon felt a small bit of wind, punching into it. She heard a crack and saw something fall down.

"I-I think I got her," Moon said as they moved forward. However, another kick to Moon's face knocked her over again, Sparky following suit.

"Every time you hit me, I'll strike you twice as hard," The attacker said. "You can't beat me in my element."

"Then, let's leave your element and go to mine," Moon stood up. "I'm not going to let you win here."

"Good luck," The attacker said. "I'll be sure to steal your stuff now."

"Go ahead and try," Sparky said. "We're from Professor Kukui. We won't go down easily."

"That means you'll have really good stuff," They could hear the excited tone of the attacker. They lunged for the voice, missing and feeling something around their wrists. Looking down, the pair realized a rope was tied around each of their wrists, the end leading off into the grass.

"Now you're mine," The attacker said, pulling on the ropes. The two were yanked forward, falling on their faces. Their attacker finally revealed herself, standing above them with a wide grin.

The attacker wore white fuzzy boots that went up to her knees. The fur on them looked as soft as cotton and felt just as soft. Her brown pants went into the boots, being a nice color. Around her waist, over where her shirt and pants connected, there was a large ring of fur that surrounded it. Her shirt was the same shade as her pants and went over her hands like gloves as well. She wore a removable hood that was a darker shade of brown. It had two holes that two rabbit ears emerged from. They were the same shade as the hood and were tipped with white fur. Her hair was a cream color, similar to the fur on her body. Her eyes were a soft ruby red color staring at them with mischief in mind. She would be up to Moon's ribs were the blunette standing.

"She's so small," Sparky said.

"I'm taller than you, stupid," The attacker said.

"But, you're not smarter." Moon tackled her to the ground, pinning her. "Sparky, now!"

"On it!" Sparky grabbed the attacker, sending a jolt of electricity through her. The attacker yelped in pain, the jolts not being strong, but enough to hurt.

"I think that's enough," Moon told Sparky. "Let's not hurt her too much. We're not monsters."

"Fine, fine," Sparky said. "But, we should make sure she can't run."

"We're just leaving here," Moon said. "It will be fine."

"You say that, but it's not completely true," Sparky rolled her eyes. "She could just as easily attack us again."

"If she does, we'll fight her again," Moon said.

"Fat chance," The attacker said. "I'll be victorious."

"How about you just come with us?" Moon asked. "I'm sure Professor Kukui wouldn't mind and you know this place better than us most likely."

"What makes you think I'll come with you?" The attacker asked.

"Because we asked?" Moon asked hopefully.

"That's a stupid reason," The attacker rolled her eyes. "But, whatever. I'm bored anyway and I want some adventure."

"What's your name?" Moon asked.

"Call me Velvet," The attacker said. "I'm a Buneary. Explain yourself."

"I'm Moon," Moon stated. "I'm… I'm not sure."

"Sparky," Sparky raised a hand. "Pichu."

"You two are weird." Velvet stated. "But, let's just go."

"Okay," Moon said. "Let's go to Iki Town."

"Why would you want to go there?" Velvet asked. "That's where the Kahuna is."

"So?" Moon asked.

"He doesn't like my kind," Velvet said.

"Your Moémon kind or your nature?" Sparky asked.

"I'm a thief," Velvet said. "He doesn't like that. If you want me to go, you're my bodyguards."

"Fine," Moon agreed before Sparky could object. "It will be nice to have some people show me around."

"Well, you do as I say when I say it," Velvet said.

"Is it that dangerous?" Moon asked.

"Depends on who you ask," Velvet said. "It's not dangerous to me, but you never know who you'll run into. Let's go before it gets dark. This place ain't friendly at night."

"I get the feeling," Moon said. "I'd rather not be around here at night."

"Then get the lead out and get moving," Velvet said as she took off running. The two Moémon took off after her, finding it only marginally easier than following Kukui. They reached the edge of the clearing to find Velvet standing stock still with her eyes darting around. Moon began to say something, but Velvet held a hand up.

"There's someone following us," She said, turning and thrusting her fist forward. The sound of bone hitting bone came loud and clear as she struck, a hissing sound following as a person stepped out of the grass.

"Owwwww." The moans of Professor Kukui could be heard as he fell into the clearing they were in.

"Professor Kukui?" Moon and Sparky asked. "What are you doing?"

"You were having some trouble, so I figured you'd need some lessons in catching Moémon."

"We thought you were a predator," Velvet punched him again.

"Why did you hit him again?" Moon asked, grabbing her fist.

"Felt like it." A shrug accompanied the response.

"That's not right."

"He's human."

"He's a friend."

"Also, he's the professor of this region," Sparky interjected.

"Oh good, someone who'll lock me up in a cage like the rest." Velvet put a hand on her hip, waving Sparky away. "Just what I wanted. I won't let him be my leader."

"Well, bully for you." Professor Kukui said as he stood up. "I suppose I'll just have to give you some assistance instead."

"I've got hostages." Velvet grabbed Moon and Sparky by the arms. "You take a step closer and I'll see what color they bleed."

"You're bluffing." Kukui crossed his arms as the two Moémon tried to break the grip of the Buneary Moémon.

"Am I?"

"Would you really hurt these two just so I won't talk to you? You're not so petty."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know how your species thinks. You're cautious, but you don't typically threaten."

"That's an entry for an entirely different region."

"Well, if you think I'm actually going to let you hurt my assistants, you have another thing coming."

"What does that mean?"

Velvet was put into a full nelson by Rocky, who had somehow snuck up behind her.

"Hey, let me go, you little bitch!" Velvet struggled as Rocky growled.

"The fuck did you just call me!?" The Rockruff Moémon shouted, tackling her to the ground. "I'll break you, you little slut in training!"

Moon and Sparky watched as the two rolled around, Velvet trying to flip herself around and pin Rocky down. Rocky held tight, growling as her wrestling partner tried to attack her. She tried to battle with some sort of underhandedness, but she couldn't manage to flip around.

"Good job, Rocky," Professor Kukui held up a thumb. "Show 'er that lab assistant spirit!"

"Can it you!" She shouted, Velvet taking this opportunity to gain the upper hand and pin Rocky down, straddling her.

"Now who's the slut?" Velvet's coy smirk made Rocky growl as the Buneary Moémon traced a circle on her chest. "I mean, you're the one who's lying under me, begging me to teach her a thing or two about being a good dog."

"I'll tear the stuffing out of you!" Rocky thrashed, but Velvet's weight and strength prevented any such action.

"I'm sure you'll try." Velvet leaned in close, a hand grabbing Rocky's chest. "But, I suppose I'll just take what's mine and leave."

"You've got to be better behaved," Moon sighed as Sparky simply gave a thumbs-up, a trail of blood from her nose to her chin.

"Get the fuck off me, you creep!" Rocky slammed her fist into Velvet's face, knocking the Buneary Moémon off of her. She then jumped up, fuming as Velvet smirked, a hand behind her back.

"How dare you grope me!?" She exclaimed. "I ought to rip your arms off!"

"I think you'd better put your arms to a better use," Velvet revealed the contents of her hand: Rocky's bra. Whistling a smug tune, she swung the garment around, watching as Rocky covered her breasts despite having her lab coat on.

"Now, I'll give this back if and only if you show off those puppies you've got hidden," Velvet said. "Or, I suppose you could just let me keep it. I'm sure I'll just break it though."

Rocky leapt for Velvet, but the Buneary Moémon was much nimbler than her, dodging with ease. In fact, she was dodging better than when she fought Moon and Sparky. Moon was quite impressed as she watched the thief move around Rocky with ease, teasingly waving the latter's bra around as if it were a flag at a ball game. Rocky became angrier and more violent.

"Looks like you really want this," Velvet moved behind Rocky, grabbing her arms and lightly holding them together, covering one wrist with the garment in her hand. Rocky could easily free herself, but Velvet simply pushed her into Professor Kukui.

"Toodles," Velvet skipped away with a wave, nodding for Moon and Sparky to follow as Rocky turned around, ripping her bra as she spread her hands out for a move.

"Rocky, let them go," Professor Kukui put a hand on her head. "She was just toying with you. She could have easily beat you."

"She HUMILIATED me!" Rocky exclaimed as Professor Kukui pulled her into a hug.

"I know." He sighed. "But, she was just trying to get under her skin. "I'm sure those two will mellow her out if she stays with them."

"You better be right," Rocky grumbled. "Otherwise, I'll kick her ass myself."

_With Moon_

"I don't think that was very nice," Moon said to Velvet.

"She had it coming," The Buneary Moémon waved it off. "Besides, I didn't hurt her? Would you rather me have done that?"

"Well, perhaps in a battle sense," Moon said.

"What, would you have stepped in like some gallant knight and saved the poor lab assistant?" Velvet stopped, turning to face the blunette. "This isn't a fairy tale. This region will chew you up and spit you out if you don't fight like your life depends on it. If not this region, then the next."

"I will fight, but not to hurt others," Moon stood her ground, the two looking at each other.

"Keep that mentality," Velvet spat. "But, don't expect others to do the same. And, stay away from Aether."

"Aether?" Moon asked.

"If you don't know about them, it's better that way," Velvet continued walking. "Now, get moving. We have to hit this city by nightfall. Unless you want to spend the night hoping a bunch of Bug Moémon don't try to suck our brains out."

"Uh, I don't think they do that," Sparky said.

"Prove it," Velvet rolled her eyes.

"I'm the Professor's assistant," Sparky said. "I think I would understand that."

"Not very well, it seems," Velvet said. "Just hurry up."

"I guess we gotta go," Moon said, taking off into a jog. Velvet easily ran ahead of her, Sparky keeping up with Moon.

Surprisingly, they didn't encounter another Moémon the entire way to the town. It was quite small, but it seemed cozy, a homely area to relax and enjoy company of others.

"Now, where's the Kahuna?" Moon asked. "Professor Kukui told us to meet him."

"You better not let him touch me," Velvet said. "Otherwise, I'm outta here and you two are on your own."

"You got it," Moon nodded. "Now, let's get going."

"Right," Sparky nodded in agreement.

Wandering around town, Moon took in all the sights around her. She was amazed by everything, the festive decorations and statues made it look so pretty. It seemed to be decorated for some sort of celebration, but Moon wasn't exactly sure what it was. Maybe the Kahuna would know. However, something else caught her eye and she moved toward it.

"Hey, Moon," Sparky moved after the blunette. "Come back! Where are you going?"

Moon simply followed what she thought was something who looked interesting. She ignored Sparky as she moved forward, trying to reach the something. The other two Moémon, confused at her actions, followed her.

"What the hell's she doing?" Velvet narrowed her eyes as Moon stole through the area quickly.

"I think she saw something that is suspicious," Sparky shrugged.

"Then, I guess we better follow her," The thief said. "Let's just make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Aww, you do care," Sparky said.

"I never said I hated you guys," Velvet said. "Just that you two were idiots."

"Well, right now, let's worry about Moon," Sparky and Velvet continued to follow the blunette, who seemed to be moving faster than before.

They all reached a clearing with a bridge on the other side. Standing near the bridge was a blonde girl who looked to be about Moon's age that appeared to be calling out to something in the middle of the bridge.

"Nebby, hold on!" She shouted as a group of Spearow Moémon circled in the air. "I-I'll come get you!"

Moon stepped out into the clearing, making a bit more noise than she wanted to. The blonde girl turned to look at her, instantly stopping Moon's heart… and then making it beat a hundred times its normal pace.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked as Moon stepped out of the clearing… and tripped over her own feet, falling on her face.

The blonde stifled a giggle as Moon struggled to her feet, blushing furiously at the antics she had just done. The blonde moved over, helping her up.

"I-I'm pretty," Moon stuttered, her face heating up. "You're very Moon."

"What?" The blonde asked, the two staring at each other.

"I-I'm… Moon," Moon finally found her voice again. "And you're p-p-pretty."

"Wh-What?" The blonde's face flushed itself as she pieced together the scrambled sentence. "Y-You think I'm…"

"Well, yeah," Moon said. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Lillie," The blonde said, tilting her head as her large had covered her eyes for a second.

"Got a last name?" Moon asked.

"Eclipsa," Lillie said quickly.

"Cool," Lillie said. "Mine's Oak."

"Like the professor?" Lillie asked.

"He's my grampa," Moon said with a grin.

"Moon, why did you trip?" Sparky and Velvet came out, looking between the two.

"Are you having trouble with this chick?" Velvet looked between the two.

"I don't think this is a kind of trouble we can help with," Sparky giggled, putting her hands over her mouth.

"What are you—oh!" Velvet watched as both of the girls in question looked away, faces red. "Well, we'll leave you to it."

"Who are these two?" Lillie asked.

"The Pichu is Sparky and the Buneary is Velvet," Moon pointed to the respective Moémon.

"Well, they are quite cute," Lillie said with a small giggle. "I'm sure you'll be a great trainer."

The two stepped back, leaving the two to themselves. Neither said anything for fear of embarrassing themselves. However, a small whine snapped the blonde back to reality.

"S-Sorry to bother you," She looked back at the bridge. "But can you help Nebby? Sh-She went after a stone she saw and I can't go over there because heights make me weak."

"Nebby?" Moon asked, looking over to see the small child on the bridge. Several Spearow Moémon landed around her, menacingly standing as they prepared to attack. Moon grabbed a rock, tossing it at one.

"Moon used Rock Throw," Moon grinned. "It's Super Effective."

All of the Spearow Moémon turned to her. Moon moved forward, taking this chance to attack. They jumped on her, but the blunette used a Water Gun to blind one, punching another.

"Why aren't you guys helping her?" Lillie asked.

"I'm not good with my electricity," Sparky coughed. "I don't have good aim."

Moon managed to defeat the Spearow Moémon, taking several scratches in the process. She carefully moved over to what she presumed was Nebby, looking at her. It was clear she was a Moémon by the feel she gave Moon. She could just… tell. There was also something about her Moon couldn't place. Something terrible. But, she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

The Moémon was wearing yellow shoes and had on tights that were colored like deep space, including star patterns. She had on a skirt that was purple, her top being black with gold colored buttons. It draped over her arms. Her hair was the color of a nebula, split into two puffballs almost on the sides. The rest of her hair went to her shoulders and was a bit messy. In size, she came up to Moon's knee. Her eyes were the color of a star, moist with tears. Clutched in her hands was a strange stone that shone with the sunlight.

"Are you okay?" Moon asked, looking the young Moémon, who sniffled and latched onto her, able to tell Moon was a friend.

Moon held the Moémon close, turning to escape the bridge. She really didn't want to deal with heights and this was a terrible looking drop. Lillie was absolutely green, looking like she was about to lose her lunch at the sight of Moon being on the bridge. Moon took a step when a wing smacked her in the face. Turning, she saw the Spearow Moémon gathered and glaring at her.

"We're taking the rock now," She cracked her knuckles. "You're a stupid one, so we might have to rough you up to get you to understand."

Moon could feel a bit of a sting from the smack, the Spearow Moémon closing in on them. Nebby buried her face in Moon's shirt, Moon wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Go fuck yourselves," Moon felt the burst of courage within her rise up. She never thought such emotions existed within her. She wasn't timid, but she wasn't exactly a proud warrior either. She glared at them, a small crack forming in her hair tie.

"This little shit thinks she can stand up to us, huh?" The leader of the group chuckled. "Well, looks like we'll have to show her who the top of the totem pole is around here."

Nebby began trembling and Moon felt a huge burst of power rise up within the little girl. It bubbled up and exploded, a field surrounding her that blew the Spearow away, destroying the bridge as well.

Moon realized the bridge was gone the exact moment she began to fall. She clutched Nebby tight, deciding to protect her until the very end. However, just as suddenly as her fall started, it stopped. Moon felt two arms around her and her body began levitating. She looked up into the face of her savior, said savior putting her on the ground after flying high into the air.

The Moémon was wearing black shorts that went almost to her knees. She wore sandals that were black colored as well. Over her shorts, she wore a form of orange skirt that was open in the front, almost like a cape for her waist. Her skin was dark, showing off white makings on her body. She had on a yellow jacket that went over her black top. Said top was cut off so that her midriff was showing. The jacket was covered in all kinds of ancient and tribal runes, as was the shawl draped over her. Her hair was wild, an almost fiery orange. It stood wildly up, burning like it almost. The tips were yellow and seemed to hold an electric charge. It also went almost to her legs, flowing brilliantly as well. Her eyes were a silver color, shining brilliantly.

"There, little one," She pat Nebby. "You're safe. And you too, little one."

She reached to pat Moon on the head, the blunette ducking.

"I don't like to be pat," She said.

"Well, you need to be more careful about where you're walking," The Moémon said, crossing her arms. "You could get hurt."

"You were there the whole time," Moon looked her in the eyes as Lillie took Nebby. "Why didn't you help then?"

"Eh, I figured you had it," The wild haired Moémon laughed, waving Moon off. Moon's face went red, though not from embarrassment, and she tackled the Moémon to the ground. The two began to roll around on the ground, shouting childish insults about each other.

Lillie, Sparky, and Velvet watched with confused looks on their faces as Nebby giggled at the two fighting teenagers.

"That's enough!" A voice boomed behind them. Moon and the other Moémon immediately stopped wrestling as they looked at the person standing there with his arms crossed.

He was an older gentleman, standing at a good half head above Moon and the other Moémon were they standing. He wore an orange flannel shirt and blue shorts. His white hair was short, but prominent. He had a bulky frame as well, showing his hard work.

"Now, stand up, you two," He commanded with authority, both standing up quickly with guilty looks on their faces. His gaze narrowed to a glare as he walked over to them.

"This is not the way either of you two should be behaving," They looked down as the lecture began. "You two were raised better than that. Now, apologize."

"But, she started it," Both pointed to the other.

"APOLOGIZE!" The elderly man boomed. "You first, Koko!"

"S-Sorry I punched you and called you a bitch," The other Moémon looked at Moon.

"Sorry I said you were a piece of shit," Moon said.

"Now, I want you to hug," The man said.

"But, gramps, I—" Koko began before a glare from the man silenced any protests from either, the two hugging each other.

"Very good," The elderly man said. "Now, I think it's time we go home."

"Moon Aquarius Oak!" A voice shouted as Daisy ran in with Kukui tailing behind her. "I've been looking all over this town for you! Kukui called me and said you were in some sort of trouble! I ran as fast as I could to get here! What is this I hear about you fighting!?"

"It's quite alright, Daisy," The elderly man held his hand up. "I've handled this fight. Moon is alright and didn't suffer any injury from the fall."

"Fall?!" Daisy exclaimed, looking at the broken bridge. "She fell?! I knew this was a bad idea, Hala. Moon, come on home. I don't want you to do this."

Mom, I-" Moon began before Lillie stepped up.

"Um… M-Miss Daisy," She whispered, holding Nebby. "I-If I may… Moon saved Nebby from the bridge. She fell because she was being h-heroic. S-So, if you're mad at anyone, be mad at me."

Daisy looked at the girl, looking toward Moon, who was a little red in the face. Daisy's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the girl.

"I suppose I just don't want her to end up like her father," She sighed. "But, I can't keep her away from fighting forever. But, I suppose I can't stop her. I'm giving you the task of keeping her safe."

Lillie's face turned red as she stammered out a reply.

"Hey, Lillie, it's alright," Professor Kukui clapped her on the back. "I think you've got this."

"You know her?" Moon asked.

"Huh? Didn't she tell you?" Kukui's expression showed confusion. "She's my human assistant."

"Wh-What?!" Moon gasped. "Y-You have someone like her with you?"

"Well, duh. How else do you think I get all the human stuff done?"

"With your Moémon assistants?"

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"If this introduction is done, I suppose I'll take my leave," Hala waved as he left. Kukui and Daisy followed as Koko left into the sky. Nebby got out of Lillie's arms, shuffling over to Moon. She tugged on Moon's shorts timidly.

Moon looked down at the small Moémon, kneeling down so they were close to eye to eye. Despite kneeling, Moon still was almost double Nebby's height. But, the Moémon simply held up a sparkling stone to Moon.

"What's this?" Moon asked as she looked at it. Nebby gestured as if to tell her to take it, looking down in timidity. Moon put a hand on her head, gently ruffling her hair as she took the stone.

"Thank you very much," She smiled as Nebby moved over to Lillie moved behind her leg. Lillie picked her up, placing her in the bag she had. Nebby peeked out, glancing at Moon.

"Normally, she's so shy," Lillie giggled slightly. "She must like you. She's normally so timid, but she's doing better."

"It's alright," Moon nodded. "I'm kinda the same. But, hey, gotta learn sometime. So, you wanna grab some dinner? I'm starvin'?"

Lillie's face turned bright red as her mouth opened in shock. Moon realized the same thing she did, her own face blushing as she coughed.

"I-I mean, it'd be nice to get to know you," The blunette stammered her reply as she looked away from the blonde.

"I know the perfect place," Sparky stepped in, pulling both of them along with her. "There's a little malasada shop by the edge of town."

The two allowed the lab assistant to pull them along, trailing behind her. Velvet rolled her eyes and followed as well, sticking closer to Sparky. The group entered the malasada shop and Velvet followed them over to a table.

At the table next to them, a boy about Moon's age with skin the same shade as Hala was stuffing his face with malasadas, seeming like he was in his element. Another boy sat across from him, his hair black and his skin in between Moon's pale skin and the shade of the boy across from him. He actually held some slight semblance of Moon, but there was definitely no relation there.

"You're going to choke if you don't slow down," The lighter skinned boy said, sighing.

"But, malasadash are sho goodh," The darker skinned one continued shoving them down his throat.

"Why did I agree to come here with you?"

"Becaush you losht a beth."

"I didn't agree to watch you stuff your face."

"You never complained before," The gluttonous boy stopped eating.

"Because you've never pigged out like this before."

"Weirdos," Velvet muttered as Sparky forced Moon and Lillie to sit across from each other, the Pichu sitting across from Velvet.

"Now, let's get some malasadas," Sparky raised a hand.

"See, those guys know how to eat," The darker skinned boy from the other table said.

"Hau, I guarantee they're only ordering like three total," The other boy said. "They're not pigs like you."

"Well, that's mean, Sun," Hau crossed his arms. "I mean you always say I eat too much."

"Because you do," Sun countered. "I'm worried about your health. Your grampa is always saying the same thing. You're the best friend I've got, Hau."

"Aww, that's sweet," Hau grinned. "You're still the best, Sun."

"Just fuck already," Velvet groaned. "It's like watching a bad soap opera. You went through like an entire terrible plot in like a minute."

"What's her problem?" Sun asked. "We're not saying anything about those two flustered chicks you're with."

"She's cranky when she doesn't eat," Sparky said.

"Yes, give me foooood," Velvet sighed. "Wait, how'd you know that?"

"I'm great at reading people," Sparky grinned. "I'm a scientist."

"They're with me," Moon said, face flushed with the embarrassment of being called out on her attitude with Lillie. "They're just bored and hungry."

"You should keep your Moémon in check," Sun said. "It's quite rude to speak to people like that."

"Maybe you should keep your attitude in check," Moon said. "They're just as sentient as you."

"Doesn't mean they can just have terrible behavior," Sun said.

"Sun, calm down," Hau said. "It's alright. They're not being that bad. I mean, I've seen you get pretty cranky when you're trying to work on the trials with my grampa."

"Yes, but I will not have my habits berated by a couple of Moémon," Sun said.

"Well, they would make better company than you anyway," The venom in Moon's voice shocked everyone at her table.

"You know what," Hau stepped in between both parties. "Let's start over. I'm Hau. My cranky guy over here is Sun."

"Moon," Moon said, looking at Hau. "This is Sparky the Pichu, Velvet the Buneary, and Lillie."

"Pleasure ta meetcha," Hau grinned wider. "Always great to meet new friends. Sun just doesn't get along with Moémon well. He'll warm up to ya eventually. So, what brings ya here?"

"Professor Kukui invited me here for the festival," Moon said.

"Well, we're glad to see you," Hau said. "Sorry about all this. How about a malasada for each of you, on me?"

"Oh, that's alright," Moon held up a hand. "We'd hate to put you out. But, thanks."

"Alright," Hau said. "Have you met the Kahuna yet? I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"Only guy I've seen is a guy named Hala," Moon said.

"Oh, that's him!" Hau exclaimed. "He's my grampa!"

"I don't see it," Moon tilted her head.

"Most people don't."

"He has his grampa's appetite," Sun remarked.

"That I do, heh heh."

"Well, I would like to apologize for my table's remarks as well," Moon held out a hand which Hau took.

"Great!" Hau grinned. "We're all becoming friends!"

"Yeah, whatever," Sun and Velvet rolled their eyes. "Can we go now?"

The rest of their meals passed in near silence, both tables taking a rest. Moon gave Hau and Sun her number and they gave her theirs (with Sun needing a nudge from Hau). In the end, Sun and Hau walked off toward a house, entering and leaving the group to themselves.

"S-So, I think I should go back to Professor Kukui's house," Lillie began.

"Well, I'm gonna walk you back," Moon put on a confident voice as she put an arm around Lillie.

At that moment, both began freaking out.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Lillie's thoughts raced in. "My first positive human contact in years from someone other than Wicke and I'm frozen solid and unable to react. She's gonna think I don't like her at all!"

"Oh no no no!" Moon thought. "I just put my arm around the first human friend I've made here! Now she's gonna think I'm being weird!"

"Do I seem like I have mommy issues?! Is my fear showing and making me look weaker!? She's gonna think I'm some weird flustered lesbian for acting like this!"

"Oh, crap, she's never gonna talk to me again! She's gonna think I'm some weird, flustered lesbian!"

Both just stood there, their functions shutting down as they became more and more flustered by the second. Nebby peeked out from Lillie's bag at her, Sparky and Velvet watching.

"Who knew we had two chicks who can't touch each other without being weird," Velvet sighed in exasperation.

"Ten bucks says they'll kiss," Sparky said.

"That's' not why they're acting like this," Velvet rolled her eyes. "They're both just terrible at making friends."

"Hopefully, they get better at it," Sparky sighed.

"Let's go, you two," Velvet grabbed Moon, prying her off of Lillie as Sparky helped Lillie walk forward. She moved her and Lillie soon gained her own movement.

The four, Nebby being in the bag, walked back towards Professor Kukui's lab, the sun setting behind them.

"Why are we going back now?" Velvet asked. "This place ain't pretty at night."

"My mom left without me," Moon said. "I kinda wanted to go with her, but she's already gone."

"Well, it's not completely night," Lillie said. "I think we can make it back home."

"Then, let's go," Moon said. "We gotta get you back home. Unless you wanna stay at my place tonight."

"Th-That sounds nice," Lillie smiled. "Yours is the one that's near Route One, right?"

"Correct," Moon grinned. "We can head to the prof's in the morning, but you can stay tonight. If my mom has any problems, I'll just tell her you're sleeping with me."

"Ten bucks says they get together before Moon finishes the first island," Velvet whispered to Sparky.

"Deal," Sparky smacked her hand, a small spark of Electricity shocking the Buneary Moémon.

Moon and Lillie were oblivious to the betting of the two behind them, merely focused on getting home. Moon took Lillie's hand, moving at a faster pace the blonde was forced to keep up with.

"Come on, move those legs," Moon said. "The faster we get home, the faster we get to sleep in a nice warm bed."

Lillie kept running, actually finding herself giggling as she had to run to keep up with Moon's pace. It was almost inhuman how Moon moved, but it wasn't bad at all. Within a half hour, the group had made it back to Moon's house.

Moon threw the door open, Professor Kukui and Daisy sitting at the table.

"Moon," Daisy said. "You're quite late."

"We got malasadas," Moon shrugged.

"I take it you also ran into Hau and Sun," Kukui chuckled. "Those two are a bit of a handful. But, Hau keeps Sun in check and Sun keeps Hau in check. I think you'd ge ton with them fine… unless you start on about Moémon. Sun's not so much a fan."

"I noticed," Moon grumbled. "Well, Lillie's gonna stay the night and I'll bring her back tomorrow."

"Well, I think I'll stay the night too," Kukui grinned. "Catch up on old times."

"You make one move for me and I'll knock you flat on your ass," Daisy pointed at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Duly noted," Kukui laughed.

"We're going to my room now," Moon just moved past them.

"Is she okay?" Kukui asked.

"She still misses her father," Daisy said.

"When will he be back?" Kukui asked.

"I don't know," Daisy sighed sadly. "That's why I moved out here. I needed her away from that accursed mountain. Let's just hope she never tries to climb it."

* * *

Well, it seems Moon's made a new friend. I hope it goes well. Though, if you've read my other story about Moon, you know how it goes. But, I wonder what these guys will do next."


End file.
